


If I Could Ride A Bike

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is a nice person, Bike Riding, F/F, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, not ending compliant, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: Luz finds a bike.Later, Amity learns to ride it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	If I Could Ride A Bike

Luz had found the bike not too long into her stay with Eda. It was a bit banged up, a little mangled really, and much of the paint had chipped away. A sort of mint green paint, if Luz had to make a guess. It reminded her of Amity’s hair. Even the rust spots. When they settled into better terms after the library, Luz decided what she was going to do with the bike.

As with pretty much anything else, she considered it carefully before jumping into the endeavor with no further regards to how. It was going to be done and that was that.

Amity was getting a bike. A cute one with a basket for her books and a little bell and a nice seat. Mint green with red-brown accents, and ‘Amity’s Bike’ written in purple. Because Amity was worth it. Letting her know she was worth it, was worth it.

Sanding and cleaning the rust away, learning runes to unbend the metal, hunting down replacement parts when she absolutely had to, haggling and hunting down any paint of the appropriate colors she could get her hands on, scouting for the bell and the seat and appropriating a good basket into a bike basket, it was days and weeks in between classes and lessons with Eda and her own little adventures, before she was perfectly happy with the finished bike. 

“Amity!”   
  
“Luz! Hi-what’s that?”

LUz grinned and rolled the bike closer to Amity. 

“A bike. Humans use it to get around, and I just, well I thought you’d like one just for around.”

At this point Luz knew that Amity had problems at home, had ditched Willow because of her parents threatening her. She had a plan for the bike though, especially with Amity’s current hesitation.

“Human studies is an extra credit so I figured your mom and dad wouldn’t mind if you took on a sort of project?”

Amity hesitantly put her hand on the bars, blushing. “Yes? I mean-they wouldn’t get too mad but-why are you doing this? I don’t even know how to ride a..bike.”

“It’s okay! I can teach you, or Gus can? I wonder if he actually knows…”

Amity went a deep cherry color. “I-it’s okay! I..I want to learn by myself! I want to impress you-I mean-I-” she’d grabbed the bike from Luz, who only smiled, mildly confused but very happy with this turn of events, even if she had wanted to teach Amity herself. 

“Okay! You should come over when you figure it out. We can ride together.”

Amity turned, soft smiled, but unsure. “Promise?”   
  
“Yep!” Luz grinned as she gave the thumbs up. 

-

With the hurt leg, Amity hadn’t ridden the bike, and barely thought about it. She had gotten somewhat alright with it, using the excuse Luz had provided her with for her parents and siblings, as she wobbled around, hoping to get at least to the point she could indeed ride it to Eda’s home. 

When everything was said and done, and her leg healed, she began practicing in earnest. It had been a few weeks since Luz had lost Eda, and taken on the title of Owl Lady, leaving school for the time being to pursue wild magic and her own path. 

So when Amity was sure she’d mastered it, she rode to the house, food in her basket. 

“Luz?”

She called as she got to the clearing. 

A cloaked person turned, and waved a bit somberly. Glowing lights bobbled around her head as she wrote runes into the walls of the house, King curled beside her. Though she did brighten at the sight of the bike, and the wave became more enthusiastic.

Amity rode over, using the hand brake carefully, remembering sending herself into a bush when she did it too hard. 

“I brought some soup, meat pies and bread” she said as she got off the seat, controlling herself so she could be pragmatic for the one person she cared about most. “Also some books I found in the library about theoretical runes-I thought you might be interested in a few pages so I annotated them on paper scraps and there’s a list for you as well. Also some stuff from school for the different schools-oof!”

Luz had wrapped her in a very tight hug, forehead pressed into her shoulder. “Thanks Amity” she heard mumbled, and she felt her face heat up. 

“You need help, and I want you to know-I’m here” Amity whispered. “Just like Gus and Willow.”

Amity let Luz hug her for a little while longer before patting her shoulder. “Hey, do you want to unpack the food and stuff inside? Then-do you want to make good on your promise?”

It was beyond Amity’s capability to ride the bike with Luz behind her on the seat, so Luz took over, finally smiling for real again. It was just a few circles around the house, with Hootie following them with some commentary, but really, it was nice. 

After, Amity stayed for dinner and Luz gave her all the pieces of the story she’d only heard snips of.

Amity took Luz’s hand, feeling warm and bright. “We’re going to bring Eda home.”

  
  
“Promise?”

  
  
“Yea. Promise.”


End file.
